The majority of economy compact automobiles and trucks utilize four or six cylinder overhead cam engines. These engines use timing chains or belts. Unless extreme caution is used by the mechanic when inspecting, repairing, or overhauling these overhead cam engines, it is possible for the timing chain or belt and the engine mounted chain or belt tensioner to fall into the engine oil pan. When loss of the timing chain or belt and tensioner occurs, additional mechanic manhours are required by the necessity of removing the fan, engine front cover, oil pan, and on installed engines, the ahead-of-engine plumbing in order to retrieve and reinstall the timing chain and tensioner. While the manufacturers of these four and six cylinder engined vehicles suggest the utilization of a wooden wedge to maintain the timing chain or belt and tensioner in position during engine in-vehicle repair and overhaul, none of these devices allow for rotation of the engine during maintenance operation nor do the devices assure the chain and sprocket relationship required for engine timing.